Play Along
by blue.hat
Summary: This is a Romeo Juliet story. Well after flunking english Rogue gets tied into doing the play along with the new kid, the irresistble Remy. BUT they dont know bout eachothers powers so how will they work around them?The idea came from mazdamiatta! Thanks
1. Dark shades annoying accents

**IM BaaAaAaCK!**

**Did ya miss me? LOL**

**Yeah I know 3days aint a very long time but what can I say? I got bored. So here it is my second ff ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (of course)**

**ALSO- The original idea for this story came from mazdamiatta! So I hope ya like it**

**In this story I wanted to give Rogue a different Best friend but I couldn't think of a name so I have brought back Risty! She's not mystique, I just thought that Risty must have been a real person to start off with so here she is. And this is set more at the start, when most of the kids at school don't know that they are mutants.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 1: Dark shades + annoying accents **

Rogue took in a long breath and turned her eyes downward to the test paper that she just been handed.

"You can do better" Her English teacher gave her a disappointed look. " You could have passed this if you wanted to".

'_Yeah ah really wanted ta fail'_ She thought but swallowed her pride and just nodded.

Risty leaned over and showed Rogue her paper. A matching F was clearly written in red marker.

"Now I am shocked that most of the you did not even pass this test" The teacher returned to the front of the class. Jean Grey looked just as shocked she did. "But I am going to give you another chance, Extra credit will go to anyone who takes part in the schools next production".

Rogue remained uninterested but Jean's hand shot up.

"What will the production be?"

"The epic story of Romeo and Juliet" A few girls in the class gave excited squeals while Risty made choking noises.

"Anyone who acts in this production will instantly change their test mark, and for most of you this is the best chance you'll ever get" Her eyes drifted over a few of the 'less academic' students and landed on Rogue "So I strongly suggest that you at least audition".

"You in?" Risty leaned towards Rogue.

"Are ya mad? There are hundreds of other ways ah'd rather torture maself".

"I thought you said that you couldn't afford to fail another test"

"Yeah but…" Rogue tried to find a reasonable alternative "There has got ta be another way" She looked back down at her test. There wasn't.

Just then the door opened and the principal stepped in and said something to their English teacher who simply nodded. He left and in stepped a boy. Many of the students looked up to inspect their visitor. Rogue heard excited whispers and aloud herself a look. He was nothing like any of the guys in her class, or at her school…Hell even in Bayville. He was handsome, not cute like Scott or Bobby but heart stoppingly handsome.

He seemed completely comfortable in the gaze of the teens, who all sat in awe of their new classmate. He wore a pair of dark shades over his eyes and seemed to have no intention to take them off, even in the dimly lit room.

The teacher cleared her throat "Class, this is…" She gestured for him to step forward.

"Remy LeBeau" He said, his eyes seemingly scanning the room.

"Swamprat" Risty 'coughed' and Rogue laughed.

"Looks lahke he's got Stick-up-ass-Scott's taste in accessories" Rogue muttered.

"I trust that you will all welcome him into the school".

"Oh yeeaahh" Said one of the girls at the back and her friends giggled.

As Remy went to his seat he received many winks, and a few jealous glances.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'_Another hick town, another hick school' _Remy sighed as the teacher showed him his seat. He had been to so many now and this one seemed no different. His father had sent him out of the city to go to school, but Remy really just wanted to go back to New Orleans.

He looked around at his female classmates; assessing each of them and deciding which were worth pursuing. His gaze settled on a girl two seats away, some blonde with a tight T-shirt. She smiled as she noticed his approval and winked. _'If we weren't in public, she would've thrown herself at Remy's feet by now'_ He had to stop himself from laughing at how even good girls acted around a pretty face. There was a nice looking redhead to his right, and even better was that there was a very protective looking brunette boy next to her. Remy smirked as the boy glared back at him. To his left was an auburn haired girl who paid no attention to him at all. When she finally did turn her head to look at the clock he saw two distinctive white stripes framing her face. She seemed to notice his stare and sent a scowl at him. Remy was taken a back.

"Bonjour" He said when the teacher had turned back to the white board.

"Bonjour swamprat" she mocked his accent.

Even more confusing. _'Lesbian?'_ He pondered _'A very loyal girlfriend? Shit maybe she saw Remy's eyes'._

He snuck another look at her Goth make-up covered face. _'Doesn't look like de type t' judge people on der looks'_.

The bell rung and like clockwork the students stood up and made their way out of the classroom and into the tightly packed hallway.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rogue shoved her books into her locker and looked for her math homework.

"Bonjour Cherie"

Rogue spun around and resisted the urge to slap the smirk off of his face.

"What do ya want?" She went back to searching for her assignment.

"Remy caught y' staring in class".

"And Roguey don't care" She said in mock tone.

"Don worry Cherie, luckily fo' y' Remy like a pretty fille watchin him".

"And luckily for ya, ah'm leavin" She found her homework and went off down the hall with Remy struggling to keep up.

"So, y' with anyone at de moment?"

"No, not that its any of ya business" He laughed.

"Any reason fo' dat…?" She turned to look at him, not quite understanding.

Then she rolled her eyes "Just caus ah'm not swooning over ya, doesn't mean ah'm gay"

"Cant tink of any other reason" He said relieved.

"Well that just bout sums ya up don't it" They arrived at her classroom "Cocky and dum".

"Y' forgot sexy"

She swung a fist behind her, but he was already gone down the hall.

**Please RnR and its so great ta be writing again LOL!**


	2. Mean Girls

**WOW**

**You guys rock! LOL man 11 reveiws in 2 nights!**

**Chapter 2: Mean Girls**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

The next morning Rogue went straight to her math class rather then meeting up with Risty first, since she was in a different class it seemed kind of pointless.

She pushed open the door to find the classroom completely empty. She hesitated before entering, wondering if she had the wrong room. Rogue took a seat in the back corner, feeling more anti-social then usual she didn't want to have to face the chatter of Kitty Pryde.

"First tahme iv been first ta class, or even on tahme" She muttered but realized that she didn't have to lower her voice. She smirked slightly. Rogue liked these moments. Out of the eyes of the world, just by herself. Not lonely. Just alone. Sometimes it was good to have time to think, and not worry about tuning out or being talked to. She put her feet up on her desk, leaned back and pulled out the lines that she was supposed to learn for the auditions. Rogue's eyes skimmed over the lines, hardly taking any of it in, when she felt uneasy.

"Ya have a staring problem". Her eyes didn't leave the paper.

"Don't have a staring problem, Remy's perfect" She looked up at Remy who was seated in the desk beside her.

"Not lahke anyone can tell where ya looking anyway" He gave her a confused look "Ya always wearing those stupid glasses".

"Makes de girls less offended"

"Wah?"

"Dey can't see what Remy looking at" He laughed and Rogue began to feel more conscious of her v-neck top so she took a swipe at his face, aiming for the sunglasses. He pulled back sharply and smirked.

"Ah ah ah Cherie" Rogue scowled as she regained her stamina and leaned back in her seat.

They sat in silence or a moment and Rogue absentmindedly pulled at the fingertips of her gloves revealing the pale skin beneath.

"Why y' always wear gloves?" Remy asked watching intently.

She kept her eyes on her hands, she had no idea how to answer him. No one had really asked, it just went with the Goth territory.

She simply shrugged as the other students filed into the room. Scanning the room for the best seats, a few of the more popular girls entered and went straight for the back, straight for Remy.

They smiled at him as the raced each other for the closer seats and, giving them what they wanted, he greeted the attention with his winning smile. But, arriving late, one blonde snob glared at her 'traitor' friends as she was left standing. Her blue eyes settled on Rogue.  
"Hey, um,…like what's her name again" She asked one of her friends who sniggered.

"Mah names Rogue" She said rolling her eyes. _'Think ya can remember that sugah'_ she thought as the ditz put on a sweet smile.

"Right, well how about you move somewhere else so that I can sit with my friends" Rogue noticed how she emphasized the 'I'.

"Forget it" She said stubbornly.

"I was polite wasn't I, even though it nearly killed me" She said in her prissiest voice.

"Ladies please, she can't help I if she can't stand being away from Remy". He interrupted and Rogue snorted.

"All yours princess" She picked up her stuff and whacked the back of Remy's head on her way past.

"Freak" Rogue barely heard it as she walked away, it was something she had learned to put up with but it didn't make it any easier.

The blonde girl immediately started chatting to Remy about, god-knows-what, but she obviously failed to notice his fingers clenching a pencil with a fading pink glow.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Hoped ya liked it  
TATA!**


	3. Auditions

**Hello! I am now the most hated person in missiipi. LOL na im kiding I just layed on the accent a little thick so im just gunna try to work on that ay**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 3: Auditions**

"At laasst" Rogue stretched her arms out and collapsed under a tree with a content sigh.

Risty watched as her friend enjoyed the moment of fake relief as they ate their lunch out side the school building. The mornings-tedious sessions were finally over, and even though there was more to come that afternoon it was always relieving to smell fresh air rather then chalk dust and pencil sharpening.

"Aren't you forgetting something Juliet?" She said it so casually that Rogue barely picked it up.

"Shit" She groaned and ran a hand tensely through her hair "Do ah have to"

"Yes" Risty rolled her eyes and held out a hand "You know you need the extra credit"

Another groan and Rogue grabbed her hand and she pulled herself up "Lets get this over with"

The two girls made their way into the hall where the auditions were being held. Standing on the stage was a short lady with orange hair and a permanent frown.

"This looks like fun" Rogue muttered sarcastically as they took a seat in the audience and watched as other students entered.

"Bucket loads" Risty sighed before she gestured to a group coming through the door "Looks like your favorite persons here"

Rogue turned and saw Remy walking in with several girls groping his shoulders. She jabbed her elbow into Risty but her friend just broke out laughing.

"Y' had y' chance cherie" The cajun had picked up on her annoyance and took the chance to flirt.  
She folded her arms across her chest pretending not to hear. The scowling drama teacher made her way up onto the stage and, with obviously no fondness for teenagers at all, shouted into the mic to get their attention.

"All right kids…settle down…SHUT UP" A few startled heads spun round "OK then, my name is Ms Maxwell and I will be director of this production. We **will** be doing Romeo and Juliet and it **will** be a master piece and if any of you cant get that into your thick heads then I suggest you leave now"

She sounded like a drill sergeant and a few of them left deciding that it just wasn't worth it.

"Good, now the rest of you will **all** read a few lines and then **I** will decide who will try out for the lead rolls. Chop chop" The students stared blankly "That's code for line up. Now MOVE!"

They wearily approached the stage, pushing others to the front, no one wanting to be in her immediate wrath. Jean, of course, went first and Rogue had to admit that she was pretty good. Apparently so did Scott and he made no effort in hiding it and gave her every compliment that popped into his head at that very moment. Rogue's stomach churned slightly as it became her turn and she made her way to center stage, took a breath and read the lines.

"Give me my Romeo; and when I shall die

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine" She repressed a laugh and nearly choked on it "That all the world will be in love with night,

And pay no worship to the garish sun.

O, I have bought the mansion of a…of a can ah stop now?" A shake of the teacher's frizzy head told her to finish the scene "of a love. But not possessed it, and though I am sold, Not yet enjoyed".

Rogue hurried of the stage to avoid making eye contact with anyone after having to read the very feminine romantic lines. Risty rushed through her lines and joined Rogue in the audience to watch their peers make fools of themselves, which they did extremely well much two the two girl's delight.

But as soon as Remy stepped onto the stage every girl, save two, in the room (even Ms Maxwell) stopped to stare in awe at all that was Remy as he read the lines he was given. They swooned over him as if he were saying the lines to only them. Of course Rogue was not caught up in this fantasy and her only thoughts were 'Shit he's gunna get the part, dam his good looks'. Rogue knew that she was guaranteed some part in the play, even a small part, and she didn't like the idea of spending her rehearsal time with the Cajun.

"Oh…Oh I have found my Romeo!" Ms Maxwell announced.

"But…um what about us?" There were still several guys standing in line,

"Oh piss off, do you really think that any of you are going to top that!" They slouched and stepped of the stage leaving Remy in the limelight.

"Oh gawd" Rogue groaned and slouched back in her seat.

"You've got to admit he's…" Risty started.

"He's…" She sat up glaring "Rist ah swear if you say…"

"Irresistible" Their conversation was interrupted by the Swamprat himself.

"More lahke insufferable" She snapped.

He just shrugged "y' say dat now cherie"

"And what makes ya think ah'm going to change my opinion?"  
He leaned down close to her ear and she became very aware of the almost skin contact.

"Just a hunch" He whispered before walking off laughing to himself.

"Cocky bastard" She muttered.

"I don't know, I think he's kinda…"

"Don't say it!" Rogue growled at her friend.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Well there you have it. I didn't have any plans of Risty thinking that Remy was hot, it just sort of turned out that way.**

**Tell me what ya thought!**


	4. A Surprise To All

**Um hee hee. Hi everybody sorry about being so late. But its here and I hope ya like it.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 4: A surprise to all**

The hallways were packed tight with over-excited teens. As soon as the tack had been pushed through the paper and into the wooden notice board the school janitor was pushed aside and the students searched desperately for their names.

Rogue and Risty pushed through the crowds who were blocking their way through the hall.

"Gee Rist, do ya think that the audition results are up yet?" Risty smirked back.

"Maybe, either that or that new kid and Scott are mud wrestling" She joked, but as an after thought turned sharply and went to join the crowd. Rogue rolled her eyes and followed. "It's the first one," She said with slight disappointment.

"Ah don't even know you anymore," She said as they pushed their way through until they were close enough to read the fine lettering.

'Romeo: Remy (of course)'

Rogue snorted " Ms Maxwell really doesn't care about breaking any spirits"

'Juliet: Rogue'

Risty wolf-whistled slowly. Rogue paled and allowed the other students to push in front of her.

"Hey, it's not so bad" Her friend tried to comfort her "Rogue?…your not gunna puke are you?"

"Ah'm fine"

"Really?"  
"HELL NO" She backed up against a wall as even more students swarmed the notice board.

Risty attempted to pull her out of the crowd, but it was like quick sand -the more you struggle the faster you sink. But after a few squashed toes and a lot of cursing the two were free.

"So…bright side?" Rist attempted to cheer her up.

"There is no bright side" She glared up at her "Ah'm gunna have to spend all my free time with this cocky bastard"

"You know Rogue when you use that tone you make it sound like a bad thing"

Risty should have died that day, but no someone was sent to save her and this saint went by the name of…Jean.

"Rogue, I cant believe you got the part" Almost an insult "Congratulations" But not quite.

"Thanks, but its nothing ta celebrate".

"I don't see why not, I think that its great that Ms Maxwell decided to go with a more… unconventional Juliet"

"Whah?"

"Well you know, Goth" Rogue raised an eyebrow "She must have something really great planned this year".

"Thanks Jean, and ya know, me being Goth doesn't effect how well ah read the lines".

And so Risty was saved, since Rogue was far too pissed off with the red head to care about her friends growing crush. The two girls walked off down the hall to their class, Science test. This was not a good day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remy didn't join the teens in checking the drama notice. He saw no need. Like most of the girls had told him, the part was already his anyway. And as the girls bustled past him, congratulating him on his performance and trying to score brownie points, he was pretty dam sure that he was Romeo.

And as the students swarmed out of the school as the end of day bell rang he caught sight of the very pissed off looking Goth girl. And of course, being Remy, he took this chance as an opportunity to toy with her. He found her so much more interesting then the other girls at this school and the fact that she was 'playing hard to get' made it so much more fun. So he pushed his way through to her but she was already walking faster to escape the crowds.

"Wow Remy, whoever gets to play Juliet is so lucky" The blonde who stood before him burst into an irritating form of laughter.

"Oui" Remy sidestepped her and caught sight of Rogue again, who was already half a block away. But since he was in excellent shape, and with his thief training, he soon caught up with her.

"Why in such a hurry Cherie?" She didn't even look back.

"Just glad ta get out of there"

"Y' look a little flushed, if y' don mind Remy asking, what's de problem?"

"Actually ah do mind ya asking," She answered sharply "And right now your mah problem"

He just shrugged, even though she wasn't looking at him "No use in lying Cherie, so Remy is just going to assume dat y' know who is playing Juliet"

"And why would that bother me Doctor Phil?" Her voice quavered a bit with the sarcastic remark.

"Because Remy be playing Romeo an so y' are dead jealous of de girl who playing Juliet since she get t' spend so much more time wit your Remy".

Rogue turned to face him and Remy congratulated himself slightly for finally getting a reaction out of her.

"Ah should have known that ya were too hot-headed ta even look at the audition results" She raised her voice for the last part and the words rang in Remy's ears "Caus ah'm Juliet ya moron!"

By this point Remy didn't feel like teasing her, and so the Cajun just let her walk away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Still pretty short I know…**


	5. Defeat

**No comment  
**

**Chapter 5:** **Defeat **

Rogue collapsed on to her bed with a groan. She was dying to talk to Risty, but ringing friends just to talk about 'feelings' was not one of Rogue's strong points. In fact it was a Kitty thing and, just like any guy at Bayville High, it was a force of nature not to be messed with. So she had two choices. (A) Debate the Remy problem by herself before the matter finally dissolved what was left of her logic thinking. (B) Find a Risty substitute.

Rogue sighed and left her room and made her way to Kitty's. She knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Come in" Immediately came a perky voice from inside.

'What? does she have super-hearing or something!' Rogue thought before entering the pink room.

"No I, like, don't know where your hairbrush is" Kitty said looking up as Rogue opened her mouth "No I haven't read your diary and yes I will, like, keep my music down"

Kitty grinned at the stunned Goth.

"Ah thought that me getting mah own room would…"

"Stop me doing that freaky thing"

"Yeah, um, Kit ah didn't come for any of those things". The petite girl noticed her friend's obvious awkwardness and instantly made a connection.

"It's a boy isn't it!" She jumped to her feet and squealed with delight causing Rogue to flinch "Who's the guy? Can I, like, do your hair? Your make-up? Choose your outfit?"

Rogue got the urge to slap her and she instantly regretted coming here. She turned to leave but Kitty stopped her.

"OK I, like, get it. You don't like any of that stuff. So who's the guy?"

Rogue suddenly had no idea what to say. How could she explain that she was fretting over a guy she couldn't stand because one day he had a change in personality and actually decided to leave her alone? Which is what she had wanted anyway.

"Thanks Kit, ah'm good" And she left the confused girl and went back to her room.

The next day the morning went on as usual, early shower, last minute homework, breakfast and missing a ride to school and having to speed walk. Rogue's head was clear of any Cajun related topics and the day was looking slightly brighter then yesterday. But it was early in the morning and Rogue couldn't possibly have expected things to get even weirder. She entered the school and out of nowhere appeared Remy LeBeau.

"Bonjour Cherie"  
"Ah see you've got ya stamina back".

He shrugged it off and his smirk grew.

"Well good morning to y' to" He attempted to be cheerful

"What's so good about it" She kept her hard glare.

"Well for one de sun is shining, Remys here, it's a beautiful day and y' meeting Remy after school today".

"You're so pigheaded" The bell rung and he started to walk away "Wait a minute! In ya dreams Cajun!" But he was already gone.

She caught up with him again in the hallway after first period.  
"Remy knew y' couldn't stay away Cherie" He acknowledged her presence.

"Whatever, ah'm just here ta say that you're mad if ya think that ah'm spending any more time with you then ah've got ta".

"So y' tracked Remy down and followed him down de hall just to say dat" Rogue blushed as she saw that he was right.

"Well ah just…" He chuckled.

"See y' after school Cherie".

Rogue turned red and her fists clenched tightly.

"Yeah right!" She shouted after him with obviously no effect.

The end of the day came which Rogue welcomed gratefully after she had spent the whole day using her stationary as stress relief tools, which resulted in many snapped pencils and a chewed up pen.

She walked out the doors and didn't even bother to try to get a ride back to the institute. Following behind a small group of girls she caught part of their conversation.

"Did you hear that that Goth freak got the part"

"I know! But Remy wont listen to reason, he's still doing the play!"

"No way! What a hero!"

"Yeah but what a waste of talent, and good looks"

"Hey don't worry about it, he's not stupid he probably wont even go near her till the night of the play"

Rogue slowed as the conversation took effect on her. She prayed for a way to shut those bitches up. But then she caught sight of the cocky swamprat standing outside the school grounds. Taking this chance she hurried over to him.

"Hi Rem" She wrapped an arm around his waist "Ah'm gunna take ya up on that offer"

His grin grew, and so did Rogue's as she the girls walked away looking behind them, dumfounded. But as soon as they were out of sight she went back to being the same steely Goth girl, and pulled her arm away again.

"So Cherie, where d'y want to go"

She snorted "Nowhere with you".

Rogue turned to walk away but he caught her arm.

"How bout just to practice our lines?" Remy asked hopefully and she hesitantly nodded.

"Knew y'd come around" He said satisfied and a placed his arm casually on her waist. Her eyes widened as she realized the inevitable truth. He had won. She whacked his arm away from her. Rogue was not going to let it be a sweet victory.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

...um still no comment


	6. A Way Out

**Hi sory bout being so late but im finding it harder and harder to write this story so if ya have any ideas for me, you know, directions the story could take or even just quotes or whatever that I could work into the story. Let me know OK. Oh and thanks for ya reviews! LOL  
**

**Chapter 6: A Way Out**

The two Southerners finally agreed to sit down on a picnic table in the park after Rogue had made it very clear that it was not going to be, look like, or sound anything like a date. So the park sounded like the easiest place to go over their lines.

"Dat was rather spiteful, even fo' y' " She whacked his arm then considered what he had just said. And it was true. She had reacted to those girls like, well. Those girls would react to her.

"A gals gotta do what a gals gotta do" She explained to herself as well as to Remy.

He shrugged "Oui but now Remy feels used" He fake pouted and Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the patheticness of him.

As the Goth uncharacteristically laughed the Cajun was uncharacteristically watching her face, rather then anything else that happened to catch his eye.

'She should laugh more often' He thought as he enjoyed the moment and watched her face light up and her eyes twinkle with laughter. But being only a man, he allowed his eyes to stray slightly and wander down the rest of her.

'Not bad' He thought admiringly as his eyes trailed over her curves. Then the laughter stopped. Remy's covered eyes shot up and met her green ones. She looked shocked, like a frightened animal ready to flee. Taken aback, Remy quickly tried to change the subject.

"De lines den?" Rogue nodded and relaxed slightly and began to skim through the small booklet.

"What page?"

"How bout page 3 Act I: Scene 5" Taking the bait she began to skim through the pages, and Remy began to think that it wasn't the best time to suggest things like that.

"OK Act I: Scene 5…the kiss" Rogue paled slightly and turned a glare to the Cajun. Remy grinned lightly, not as cockily as usual knowing that it was a bad idea.

But it was the last straw and Rogue grabbed her things leapt to her feet and was off, leaving Remy behind shouting after her.

"Cherie! It was a joke!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"THE KISS!" Rogue yelled down the phone at Risty. Knowing that this was something that she definitely needed to tell her she put aside her 'girly' fears and had rang her best friend. "Ya would have thought that someone would've told meh bout this!"

Something about the way he had looked at her thrilled her but it also distressed her. The attention he was giving her she secretly enjoyed, and all this scared her. She was terrified that he was getting too far as she was getting too soft and with her powers…she had to be careful.

"You'd think so" Risty muttered not quite sure what to say "So um what are you going to do?" Risty had been informed of Rogue's powers, but had still stuck by her, which she was glad of.

"Ah don't know…ah guess ah cant do the play" Rogue pondered "Ah'll just tell the drama teacher that ah give up".

"HA you really think that she'll let you quit?" Risty, always the positive one.

"Ah don't hear you coming up with any ideas".

"Well…what about Jean!" She began to get excited at her brilliance "You know that Jean would kill for this part!"

"Ah guess so…and it sure would be nice ta have her in debt" Rogue considered this for a moment "Fahne Jean can have her precious part".

The next morning Rogue's alarm hadn't gone off, or it had and her sub-conscious had decided to take an extra ten minutes sleep. Either way she was late and had missed Jean as she had already caught her ride to school with Scott. But when Rogue finally caught up with her at school Jean was the first to speak.

"Rogue! I just heard"

"Ur…Heard what?" Rogue walked with the redhead to her locker.

"All the girls are talking about it of course, there just jealous, and I can't believe you didn't hear about it before. If you did then I think that it was very selfish" Jean scorned

"What the hell are ya talking about!"

"The Kiss!" Rogue turned her eyes to the ground "So you did know! Well I think that you'd better go and see Ms Maxwell right now" Rogue hated that bossy tone.

"Why? Whats the rush" 

"So that she can decide on a replacement of course! The replacement now will have less time to learn the lines and get a dress that fits and everything!" Rogue's face reddend.

"Look Jean ah am still gunna do the play, the kiss and everything! Ah'm just peachy but thanks for ya concern!"

She turned on a heel and saw Risty by her locker and went to meet her.

"Hi, so have you talked to Jean yet?"

"Rist, do ya think that you've got anymore plans in that big ol head of yours?"

**Well there you have it! And remember what I said at the start! **

**Thanks for all ya reveiws! ;-)**


	7. Solutions

**In know**

**Yeah I know**

**OK I know already**

**Geez enough with the guilt trip guys! Im sorry!**

**LOL yeah I know I left you for ages and I feel real bad but between homework and writers block this story hasn't been going anywhere.**

**Chapter 7: Solutions**

Rogue lay on the floor of Risty's room counting the pieces of gum that had been stuck under her bedroom desk. 17 and a half. Wait no that one moved. Just 17.

And while Rogue was caught in her bored musings Risty was pacing the floor desperately searching the room for inspiration.

"Come on, we cant just stay here all day! Lets go do something" Risty pleaded and stopped pacing.

"But we're already having so much fun"

"Please Rogue"

"Not until ya think up a plan" Risty sighed and fell back onto her bed. There was no arguing with her.

"Ah know ya can think of one, ya just not trying!"

"Fine then" Risty began pacing once again. "You can't quit the play…you sure you can't give the part to Jean?"

"Not even an option" said the stubborn Goth.

After even more pacing, and to Rogue's amusement, two more pieces of the 'gum' had gotten up and walked away Rogue triumphantly announced.

"Ah think ya have spiders"

Then Risty triumphantly announced.

"I give up!"

"Come on Rist! Ya always good at this sorta stuff" Which was true, her friend was good at getting out of things that she didn't want to do "Now about these spiders…"  
"Well how about you…get a friend with more options"

"Careful, ah might just take ya up on that offer" Then as if a light bulb appeared in her mind Risty ran to her dresser and began shifting through the assorted makeup that was covering her desk. Soon her hands emerged from the mass with a strong plum coloured lipstick. She crossed the room and began applying the lipstick thickly to a spot on the back of her hand. Rogue looked up questionably.

"Give me your hand" with realization Rogue stood up and slipped off her glove revealing her pale slender hand. Risty took her covered wrist and directed her hand so that Rogue's finger touched her lipstick covered hand. Rogue felt the sudden pull and both girls jumped back, Risty clutched her hand and for a minute Rogue was sure that she as going to faint. But even though she looked very pale she stayed by her friend. Rogue began to push back the rush of memories that had followed the skin contact.

"Let's try…with more on" She picked up the lipstick, which had fallen to the floor and began to lather it onto her hand making the colour look sickly.

Rogue tentatively reached out and touched the spot on her hand and prepared herself for the worst, and Risty shut her eyes tight, but nothing happened.

"Did you do it?" She asked opening one eye.

"Yeah ah did" Rogue said slowly followed by "RIST ya a genius!"

"You seem pretty happy to be able to do the play with Remy" Rogue blushed and scowled at her friend.

"Who's side are ya on" Risty grinned.

"Remy's obviously" Rogue snorted.

"Why don't ya just marry him" She said sarcastically.

"Rogue! You know I don't want to do that!" She grinned slyly "I just want to fool around with him a bit"

The two girls cracked out laughing.

"Ya hopeless Rist, a genius, but still hopeless" Rogue eyed the shade that the thick lipstick had gone "But if ah don't want ta look like a drag queen then we better go and buy a more natural looking lipstick".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

At the mall the two girls walked around the pharmacy trying the lipsticks, the first place that they had gone to they had been kicked out of when the shop assistant thought that they were just wasting it when they coated it over their hands.

Soon Rogue picked out one that didn't make you wince when you applied 5 layers of the stuff, but when they left the shop they were met by Remy LeBeau, who was looking especially pleased with himself.

"Bonjour femmes"

"Hi Remy" The two girls said in unison, smiling flirtily.

There was a shocked silence as Risty and the Cajun both turned to look at now blushing Goth.

Rogue begged to just sink back into the crowd. She had lost it, she had let that simple greeting slip and now he would never take her warnings seriously again. But it couldn't be helped, she had been over come with an incredible lust for the taller boy with his sunglasses, devilish smile…tight ass. She mentally kicked herself and had to tear her gaze away from him. Then it hit her. When she had tapped Risty she had gained her memories and her feelings, her feelings for Remy. Rogue had blocked out the psyche, but lust had somehow slipped through unnoticed, probably because it was an unknown factor, as lusting over guys was something that she hadn't allowed herself to do.

"Nice t' see y' too Cherie" He said breaking the silence.

"Really! Um whatever swamprat now do ya mind, ya kinda in mah way".

He stepped aside bowing mockingly and the two walked past, both girls looking over their shoulders once the Cajun walked away.

"So Remy eh" Risty mocked.

"Shut it Rist, this is all ya fault!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Watcha think**


	8. Sorry Dudes

**Writers Remorse**

Well there it is folks the longest writers block in the history of amateur writing. I had a lot of shit going on and so I didn't carry on writing but after reading past reviews I felt honestly guilty.

So in short if there is anyone out there that will still read it I will do my best to finish this story.

I look forward to hear from ya'll LOL


	9. In Need of Distractions

**Here It Is!I want ta thank all of you who wanted this story and I hope you like this chapter.**

Remy arrived at his temporary home where he was staying with his estranged aunt while he finished the remainder of his high school education.

No one was home which didn't surprise him. Aunt Maria had a boyfriend with whom she now spent most of her time. He entered the small kitchen and reached into the fridge for a beer.

All out. Remy swore sharply and went to his room to dump his heavy jacket. He removed his dark glasses and rubbed his sensitive eyes. Staring in the mirror on his wall he was reminded of the spiteful words of the pretty blonde.

'Freak' she had called Rogue.

'If she only knew' He thought to himself.

But he had to be careful. Being shunned out of another school and another town was not something he wanted to do.

Remy lay back on his bed sighing deeply allowing his thoughts to rush at him all at once. 'Her laughing face' He thought smiling but was soon reminded of how quickly it had turned into a look of fear and distrust.

Shaking his head he stood up and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the voice mail. He had received several calls and he chose one at random to phone back. He recognized the voice as that of a beautiful brunette who's name escaped him.

"Hello?" She said again.

"Bonjour…" She gave him no time to finish as she gave a cry of glee and he resisted the urge to hang up.

"I knew you'd call! I knew you would!"

"Oui…"

"Theres this great party at my friend's friend's place, we soo have to go! Will you come?"

"…Oui"

Another gleeful cry that made him wince. After she told him the details he quickly hung up.

"Der better be beer at dis ting" Remy said grabbing his jacket and stepping out the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rogue sat on her bed looking over her lines. She had already decided that she would not risk any unnecessary time with the Cajun so she had to practice alone. She would have to make new tactics; this guy was not taking the hint.

Skimming over the rambling lines that wouldn't stick in her mind she finally gave up and hurled the booklet across the room in a burst of anger.

Several teens walked past her door and she could hear their mindless chatter. Rogue stood up quickly, grabbed her walkman and made for the door. She needed solitude. Striding through the corridors not stopping for Kurt, Kitty or even Logan who gruffly asked where she was going. Finally emerging outside in the last dim light of the day she found a tree she could sit in and think, unseen by the inhabitants if the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

So far Remy had endured almost every kind of torture that this girl could possibly put him through. She had chattered meaninglessly, danced obnoxiously in an unsubtle attempt to look sexy and in her drunken stumbles she had puked on his shoes. Sighing he walked his 'date' home, only because she had started to cry when she thought that he would leave her. Standing outside her gate at last she stood on her tiptoes closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Remy had been with many girls who weren't exactly being dignified but this was just embarrassing. She wobbled slightly loosing her balance; her eyes still squeezed shut and her lips expectant. With one last look and a shake of his head he began to stride down the street, putting as much distance between himself and….

"Shit! Still don't know de filles name" He laughed to himself and gave up on searching for further entertainment and went home.

**Well folks it's been a long time coming and my writing style may have changed slightly but hey wat did ya think?**


	10. Simple Complications

**Wow I updated pretty quick, I surprise myself sometimes sometimes LOL**

The next day was fairly uneventful. As uneventful as the life of a mutant can be, with danger room training and then trying to survive life in mansion full of hormonal teens with uncontrolled powers. But Rogue decided that she would prefer 10 training sessions with an angry Wolverine then to have to go to school the next day.

Sadly there was no way out of it and the next morning she left the Institute dragging her feet and barely made it in before the bell. Worse was the fact that Mrs. Wilson did not accept that she had made it before the bell and handed her a 'late' slip. Lunchtime detention.

Rogue met up with Risty after the first lesson and they made their way to history. Another dreaded class. Although the topic interested her, the teacher did not. The hour-long lesson lasted a lifetime in the pupil's eyes.

Grudgingly the two girls made there way into class and took their seats, at the back where Mr. Harking could not see them dozing. Bobby sat on the other side of Rogue and began pleading to copy her homework, but she only shook her head as he hadn't done it all year and she wasn't helping him again.

She lifted her eyebrows when Remy entered late as most seats had already been filled, only one seat remained; right at the front. Laughing insidely she watched his eyes seemingly dart across the students searching for someone to switch with. His covered eyes landed on Bobby and he strided towards him in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Scuse me homme" He said leaning on the desk "Mind switching wit Remy so he can sit wit his girl?"  
Rogue went red and Remy sent her a brilliant smile.

"I thought you said you hated this guy" Bobby whispered to her looking confused.

"Remy! Sit here!" Came a cry from a desk nearby. It was the brunette from the other night, she gave the boy in the desk next to her a sharp kick.

"Please homme" He gave him a pleading look and Bobby began to shift when Rogue stamped on his foot and he sat back down.

Sighing Remy started weighing up which was worse, front seat where he was a target for questions from the teacher or…her. But the boy had moved to the front desk, looking wounded, and he had no choice.

Sitting down the girl opened her mouth to say something, when the teacher walked in, saving Remy's sanity.

Bobby gave Rogue a questioning look but she waved him off as the class began.

And seemed to have no end until somewhere in the distance a bell sounded and, looking rather disorientated, the students realized that class had ended and rushed from their seats.

"Rogue? Is it…is it really over?" Risty feigned dizzy relief as she leaned on Rogue's shoulder and they staggered down the hallway laughing.

Sitting outside in the fresh sunny air the two girls allowed a comfortable silence to fall between them, each lost in their own thoughts. Remy walked past looking pleased with himself and Risty sighed while Rogue snorted loudly.

"Are you still doing that thing?" She asked when the Cajun had passed.

"What thing?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"You know…." The Goth lifted an eyebrow "Not letting your feelings through"

"Do ya want to know what ah'm 'feeling' right now?" Risty lifted her hands up defensively.

"Im just saying there could be something there with you…and him" She added cautiously watching Rogue's expression change from annoyance to insulted.

For what felt like a long time they didn't say anything as they absentmindedly watched a boy's soccer game, shirts against skins. Giving up on the sport a few of them spotted Remy and began making crude impressions of him.

Rogue laughed and looked at Risty who was now wearing the Goth's look of annoyance.

"Don't ya worry about me Rist, at least these guys seem to get me" She said laughing as the bell rung. Walking to next period Remy caught up with them and Rogue tried to look unfazed. But when a group of soccer players walked by still talking in fake accents she could no longer contain herself and burst out laughing. Risty shook her head sadly and tried to make small talk with the Cajun but he kept his eyes fixed to the girl nearly in stitches. Soon Risty departed to go to a different class leaving the two alone in the crowded hallway.

"Good t' see y' laughing again Cherie"

"Ya don't seem to care that it was at ya expense"

"It was worth it," He said watching her blush.

Rogue ducked into the Ladies room to avoid this embarrassment, but he held her arm fast. She spun around quickly and tried to pull away, he did not mean to hold so tight but he let go after seeing a flash of fear in her eyes. The corridor began to empty while Remy looked at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"Be seeing you at rehearsals t'day" He said finally glancing up at her striking face.

She nodded and walked off to class leaving him standing there.

Two more classes later Rogue found herself walking out of the building to lunch. But they didn't get far before they were met by the frazzled looking drama teacher.

"Rogue, what are you doing? Rehearsals. Now" It only then hit her what Remy had said. She turned to Risty, her back to Ms Maxwell.

"Ah cant" She whispered a pleading look in her eyes.

"Nonsense girl" The opposing woman had obviously heard and put her hand on Rogue's shoulder and trying to turn her back towards her.

"Ah really cant" Rogue said grinning as she remembered a long forgotten note that she now held crumpled in her hand.

"Detention. Sorry" She held up the 'late' slip grinning triumphantly.

** What did ya think? **


	11. One Of Those Mornings

**This ones longer then my last one! Bon apetite LOL**

"HEY HEY! YOU YOU! I don't like your girlfriend! NO WAY NO WAY! I think you need a new one"

Rogue woke with a start looking around wildly.

"HEY HEY! YOU YOU! I could be your girlfriend"

Realization hit her. Kitty's loud obnoxious pop music was filling her dark room. Looking towards her nightstand she groggily read the glowing digits on her digital clock. 6.15. Too early to get up. Too late to go back to sleep.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me"

Sighing Rogue got out of bed and pulled on an oversized sweater that was on the floor next to her bed.

"I know you talk about me all the time again and again"

She opened the door and, yawning, made her way to Kitty's room.

'Damn morning people' She thought banging loudly on the door.

"So come over here, tell me what I want to hear. Better yet make your girlfriend disap-"

Kitty opened the door, already looking wonderfully preppy and ready to start the day.

"Music. Down" Rogue muttered feeling like a piece of shit.

The small girl leaned against her door and looked at Rogue, smiling.

'The worst kind of smile' Rogue thought 'the knowing smile'. And while she wondered whether to risk asking Kitty what she was smiling about, the other girl decided she could not wait that long.

"I, like talked to Risty" She said, her cat like smile widening.

This surprised Rogue as her two close friends had not gotten on very well in the past, this must be bad.

"And I talked to Remy…" Rogue groaned and began walking off down the hall "Come on Rogue! You can tell me!" She shouted as the sleepy Goth opened her own door "this isn't over!"

Rogue prayed that it was.

Now fully awake, she decided to get dressed. Maybe she'd get to school on time for once. After several layers of make-up she went down stairs for coffee and a bite to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy lay awake, his bed felt hard beneath him. He knew that very little light was entering his room but he could see things quite clearly.

'Eyes fo' thieving' He thought sighing and swinging his legs out of bed. He heard no snoring in the next room and decided his aunt had decided to sleep elsewhere. This suited him fine, as he often could not stand the woman.

After dressing he entered the kitchen and picked up a box of cereal off the bench. Not to eat, just for entertainment as he charged cornflakes up one at a time and throw them into the air, watching them explode. He had found uses for this 'curse'.

Remy remembered flashes of last night's dreams, people's terrified faces, and Rogue's fearful eyes, all disappearing into smoke. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and set down the cereal box, deciding that he was loosing his mind. As a womanizer he often felt very little for any of his former pursuits, but this time…He felt afraid for her, needed to see her.

Shaking his head and running a hand through his auburn hair he left the small house, needing a walk to clear his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wazz the matter Wouge?" Bobby called after her with a mouthful of toast "You've been touchy ever since that new kid got here".

Rogue barely heard as she was already out through the door and walking fast down the driveway. The crowded kitchen was too much for her right now and she needed space so, instead of waiting for a ride with Scott, she decided to take the 'scenic' route to school.

She walked slowly down the quiet back roads of Bayville with her bag pulled up over one shoulder. Rogue began to feel calmer and her thoughts were less frantic. She could only see one other person walking slowly down the pavement towards her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy's steps thudded on the pavement, he did not quite know where he was going. He knew where he wanted to go. To see her, to confirm that his dream had been wrong. Not that he knew where she lived. He laughed slightly at the irony of it, as he still had no destination. Only a few cars passed him and he wished that he was with his cousins, they always made him laugh, maybe then his thoughts would subside slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The person drew closer and she saw that it was a man by his short dark hair and also by the way that he walked. As she looked at him she realized who it was. The irritating Cajun.

"Ah cant catch a break this morning" Rogue muttered. All though she'd never admit that she had a longing to see him. As they slowly drew closer she turned her eyes downwards and allowed her hair to fall across her face although she knew that this was pointless as she could be recognized by the two white stripes from a mile away. Still maybe this once he would accept the fact that she did not want to see him. The footsteps thudded closer and closer and she absentmindedly held her breath. But he passed by her. Shocked and almost disappointed she spun around to see if he would be standing there laughing at her. She suddenly noticed the balding patch on top of 'Remy's' head and she shook her head at her own stupidity. The unknown man walked away down the street as she watched, still walking in the opposite direction. Then she hit something hard which knocked her off her feet. Rogue swore loudly and rubbed her backside where she had hit the ground.

"Cherie?" Came a dazed voice and a pair of hands carefully grabbed her hand to help her up. Quickly Remy let go, almost expecting her to run.

She saw the honest concern in his face and found that she could not look directly at him.

"Y' OK?" He asked, she nodded and they began walking in the general direction of the high school.

An unsettled silence emerged between them and Rogue did not know what to do to break it, she could easily just say good-bye and pretend that she had an errand to run but she had a feeling that he would continue to follow her. Remy walked beside her uncomfortably, searching for words.

"Y' know the plays in two weeks, and we haven't practiced once" He said in an attempt to change the mood.

"Yeah ah know…just out of interest, why did ya audition?" Remy laughed and considered this.

"I guess I knew something good would come from it" Rogue shifted uncomfortably, hating the way he had turned this around.

"Ah'm just trying to pass English," She said honestly.

He laughed again and she gave him a sidelong look.

"Ya said I"

"What?"

"Ya didn't say 'Remy knew' ya said 'I knew'" And Remy realized she was right and tried to recover himself quickly.

"Remy just wanted t' make sure y' were paying attention Cherie" She shook her head and they arrived at the school gates.

"Don't call me that Rem" Rogue said before walking away into the crowd of students.

**Song by Avril Lavigne of course. **

**Laters **


	12. New Headaches

** DING! Chapters done**

Using the sine rule find x

_Find x_

_Sine rule_

Rogue rested her head in her hand and sighed heavily.

_If b is twice c then…_

She looked to her right where Risty was sitting in a similar position, but had seemingly given up long ago as she was doodling an elaborate picture of a rose.

_If you take one down and pass it around, how many bottles of beer on the wall?_

She was loosing focus fast. Looking to her left Bobby was sitting there fiddling with a lock of his hair. Rogue nudged him with her foot when the teacher wasn't looking and silently asked him for answers. He laughed and held up his blank page and Rogue shook her head choking back a laugh. Well it was worth a try.

And then she heard it.

That noise that makes time go slower and creates headaches in mere seconds.

Rogue's fists clenched automatically and when she shifted her eyes towards Risty, she saw the same look of exasperation.

Nails down a chalkboard would have sounded like bells compared to this painful sound.

Mandy's ringing laughter.

This drilling sound was the most artificial substance on the planet. When flirting with a boy she had her eyes on she would do her laugh. It was so fake it made the hairs on the back of Rogue's neck stand up. The boys of course loved it thinking that it was cute, especially when pared with her signature hair flip.

The teacher heard the disturbance and called again for silence.

After a while Rogue allowed herself a curious glance at who Mandy had her vacant eyes on this time. She had once tried to attract Scott's attention, but luckily he had more sense. Looking over her shoulder she saw Mandy fluttering her long eyelashes at the amused Cajun.

Rolling her eyes she turned back to the front, but no matter what she did, there was no way that she would finish her math test now.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

She couldn't escape him. Down the halls she kept hearing the light footsteps behind her, getting closer. Rogue lengthened her own strides but to no avail.

"Saw y' watching me again Cherie"

'Was not. Piss off" She snapped.

"Y' know what Remy tinks" He said slyly, knowing that he was pushing her to her limits.

"Ah don't care what Remy thinks!" Rogue pushed past him and exited through the side door of the school out into the sunlight.

The relief of getting out of the school swept over her. She was no longer under the judging gaze of her classmates. The moment was brief as students began to pour out of the building and onto the street, starting their journeys home. Rogue's own journey was cut short.

A sharp voice behind her made her spin around to meet unfriendly eyes.

"Hey!" Mandy stood looking Rogue up and down "Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse mah?"

"You heard!" The two girls behind her matched Mandy's expression "Talking to him like your…a somebody"

She spat out the last word and Rogue wanted nothing else but to slap her. So she did. To a satisfying effect as the girl squealed and grasped her reddening cheek while her friends clutched at her shoulders.

"You little bitch!" She screeched taking a step away "Kyle!"

Mandy's on and off boyfriend came strolling up from behind the two girls.

"What's up, babe?" He asked putting an arm over her shoulder.

"She hit me!"

He looked at Rogue and she returned his look with her own steely gaze.

"Well? Aren't you going to do something?" Mandy said with impatience.

"Whah? I'm not gunna hit a girl"

Rogue knew he wouldn't even though he didn't know that she could have kicked his ass.

"IT'S not a girl," She said furiously taking a step towards Rogue.

"What's all dis about femmes?" Remy came from across the street to where the small group had formed.

"It's nothing Rem" Mandy looked pleased to see him, Kyle was the opposite "Trust me"

The Cajun observed the scene, not quite knowing what to do. He couldn't see Rogue being very appreciative for his assistance.

"Y' OK?"

"I'm fine," Mandy said, adjusting her bra slightly.

He looked inquiringly towards Rogue, who just scowled back.

"Rogue?" Bobby ran down the road towards her.

"Oh look Rogue, someone in your league" Mandy sneered "Well maybe that's a bit cruel, he's kind of cute".

Bobby stood beside her looking concerned.

"Let's just go" Rogue said turning to walk down the road and he followed

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Remy caught up with them halfway down the second block having left the pissed off crowd.

"What happened back der?"

But Bobby was already in protective mode.

"Just leave her alone!" He said blocking the Cajun's path.

"Dis has nothing t' do wit you" Remy said his face tensing.

They quickly realized that the reason for their argument had walked off down the street, out of sight.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

"Ah didn't need ya help," Rogue said quietly as the two arrived at the institute.

"I know" He smirked "You could have wiped the floor with them"

"Ah meant with Remy"

"But…" Bobby looked confused "I thought you hated him".

She shook her head and laughed.

"Ya right, sometimes Ah forget"

She pushed open the big wooden door and they walked into the dim corridor and dumped their belongings in the cluttered hallway before entering the kitchen.

Jean and Scott were at the table speaking in low tones. Rogue's stomach squirmed slightly. Once she had caught those two feeding each other strawberries. Not a sight that she wanted to see again.

Kurt bamfed in front of the refrigerator, blocking Rogue's path.

"Too slow" He said beaming at her.

Kitty walked up next to Rogue shaking her head annoyed. She grabbed Rogue's arm and slipped through Kurt to reach the fridge.

"Thanks Kitt" Rogue smiled stepping on the Nightcrawlers tail before pulling a soda from the near empty fridge.

Kurt yelped and grabbed hold of the two girls and Bamfed them outside into the garden before teleporting himself back into the kitchen and promptly locking the door.

"What is he? Stupid?" Kitty laughed and slipped her and Rogue through the locked door.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

'_Wasn't supposed t' go dat way' _Remy's mind raced furiously '_if it wasn't for dat stupid boy, I was going t' help her'_

'_Now she hates me' _He sighed arriving at his aunt's house _'Did she really tink I was on dat Bimbos side? Did she tink dat I wouldn't do anything fo' her…"_ He had to stop himself at that. That was crazy. That was someone else talking. Someone who grew further and further away as the swill of alcohol numbed the voice.

**Dont forget to write! **


	13. Shadow Of A Thought

"Risty, we have a problem" 

The two girls looked at each other and then down the packed corridor.

"Deep breath and don't look back" Risty smirked.

Single file they slowly squeezed their way into the mass of students, all pushing and writhing to get through the crowd. The jocks pushed the hardest, but found that it got them no further. Books and papers flew around them. Class seemed like a faraway sanctuary compared to the time between periods. Risty's elbow dug into Rogue's side and she had to stamp on a few toes to make any headway.

Her shuffling stopped suddenly.

"Rogue! Look!" She grabbed the Goth's arm and pulled her past a couple of freshmen to reach the notice board.

Rogue began to read a large yellow notice.

_ROMEO AND JULIET PRACTICES_

_Due to the laziness and lack of organization of the play cast an after school practice will be held everyday this week._

_No exceptions. No excuses._

"Shit"

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

School had never passed quicker.

Risty had departed with a pitying wave and left Rogue to the hour and a half torture.

She dragged her feet and arrived at the hall after everyone else.

"Right, now that we're all here" Ms Maxwell sent a fearsome look at Rogue "I want everyone to line up beside the stage and I will call you up in order of scenes. I trust that you have all been over your lines".

A few worried looks confirmed to her that they hadn't.

She groaned and slammed herself down into a chair in the audience and began calling names.

"Daniel, Peter and Ben" She called "Act 1.2. Now!"

And so it began, slowly at first because her expectations were high, but the untalented students soon broke her spirit and she allowed them to race through their lines.

Remy and Rogue had done well with the first two separate scenes, though it was obvious that neither had practiced, but when they had their first scene together things changed. Rogue became more flustered and raced through while Remy laughed at her and missed every few line. Ms Maxwell did not find it so funny.

"If you wish to make fools of yourselves then do it in your own time! While you are part of my play you will be professional. I expect the two of you to have daily practices" She watched Rogue roll her eyes "Together! Since that's what you're so terrible at"

They made their way off of the stage and Rogue glanced at the clock overhead.

5.30. She wondered if anyone else had noticed that they had worked over time. From the exasperated looks on the other student's faces, she guessed so. It was already getting dark. A couple of students were edging towards the door looking hopeful but Ms Maxwell showed little sign of having noticed. The vein on her neck pulsed as she watched an exceptionally bad performance. Giving up on the group she sent them off stage and called the next names.

The three students who were called stood looking uncomfortably at each other.

"Well? Hurry up then" The drama teacher shouted.

"It's just…"Began the bravest of the three "I thought that maybe… we're finished for tonight"

"Oh you did, did you?" The boy flinched "Fine! Have it your own way! But I expect to see all your sorry asses back here tomorrow!"

There was a rush for the door and the students scrambled out, two at a time, muttering to one another.

"Well dat was a waste of time," Remy said seemingly to no one in particular.

A few nodded an agreement but didn't dare speak it in case she would over hear. After leaving through the school gates they parted to go their separate ways.

"Walk y' home Cherie?"

"Ah don't think so," She said after almost considering it "Like I want ya to know where Ah live"

He smirked and held back a laugh.

"But Remy's always bin curious" He said beginning to follow.

"So ya are stalking me"

"How can Remy stalk y' if y' wont let him know where y' live"

"Well ya following me aren't ya" He shrugged "Which by the way has ta stop"

In a swift motion she stuck a foot in front of his own, causing the Cajun to stumble.

"Nice try" Remy said recovering himself and continuing to follow.

"Seriously Swamprat, quit it"

He continued walking, and though she could not make out his expression in the dim light, she bet that he was wearing that stupid smirk.

Even after stamping hard on one of his toes he would not leave her side.

She groaned frustratingly.

"Fine!" She sat suddenly onto the pavement with her legs crossed "Ah guess Ah'm not going home"

"Fine" He said joining her on the concrete "We'll camp out under de stars, very romantic"

"Ya impossible" Rogue punched his arm hard.

"OK OK Remy surrenders, y' may return t' y' castle in peace" He stood and walked back down the road.

After his footsteps were gone and Rogue had continued walking the darkness seemed more foreboding. It seemed to surround her in a discomforting way that made the institute feel a long way away.

'Stupid winter' Rogue thought as she stepped under another streetlight that allowed very little light.

A car went passed and the headlights created a temporary sense of safety as she was reminded of all the people in the houses nearby. As she turned down a side road there was even less light as the streetlights were even more spaced out.

She had ten minutes more walking distance before she reached the mansion. She shivered from the cold and her stomach growled as hunger struck. Rogue began to shiver harder but from a different sensation. A pare of eyes upon her.

Though she heard no footsteps, no breath, the feeling remained. Someone watched her, unseen in the moon less evening. Her own pace quickened in time with her heart. Whoever it was was surely no threat. If Rogue were attacked then it would be the other person who would come off the worse. Unless there was a gun. She inwardly kicked herself; she had seen far too many documentaries of horrible incidents.

Even so only when she reached the mansion gate did she dare to turn. The light from the windows only revealed a glint of a pair of sunglasses, which soon disappeared.

"Remy LeBeau! If ya were following me!" Rogue shouted, deeply hoping that she was wrong.


	14. An Understanding

**Hey everyone I just wanted to thank all my awesome reviewers! The ideas that you guys give me are so helpful in writing the story. This ones a long one and is one of the few that I thought up before I started writing. I hope you like it! **

It was a nice house. Hell it was a very nice house. Any self-respecting thief would start getting ideas from this sight, and Remy was no different. He quickly pushed any plans or schemes from his mind.

"Must be loaded" He muttered looking up at the mansion.

'Could easily fit in wit any of dos rich kids' Remy thought as he swung down from his perch on the tree branch and lightly landed on the ground 'but she chooses not t' He smiled slightly.

Curiosity had brought him here and he was glad that he came.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked home in the dark and the cold. He arrived at the same time that his aunt was hurrying out the door fiddling with a pair of gold hoops. A man waited for her beside his broken down looking car.

"Just get in the car, Vic" The man said slurring slightly " You look gorgeous enough"

Remy despised her taste in men. And lifestyle. She had long ago turned her back on her sisters way of life deciding that it was wrong or too risky, Remy couldn't remember which. But she had nothing to be proud of, no matter what the men between her legs told her. Her life consisted of drunken nights and days that she couldn't remember. Aunt Vicky was the last person that he wanted to live with but beggars can't be choosers.

She rushed past Remy with no more then a glance, which suited him since nothing intelligent ever seemed to come out of that woman's mouth.

Remy shut the door quickly, dumped his things and went straight to the fridge.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Morning came with the buzz of an alarm clock, the perky calls of the other occupants of the house and the welcomed swig of coffee. Rogue found that she had missed a ride to school. She also found that she was not alone. Kitty came racing down the street after her swinging her bag onto her back.

"You could have, like, waited for me"

"Ah wasn't expecting company" Rogue smirked at the girl beside her "What happened to ya being a morning person"

"I'm allowed a sleep in every now and then!" Rogue lifted an eyebrow "OK you, like, got it out of me. I was up most of the night on the phone" Pause for effect "To Josh!"

Kitty looked excitedly at Rogue, carefully watching for her reaction.

"That's um great Kitt" What was she meant to say? Sorry but Ah don't give a crap?

But she looked pleased with the answer and continued with the details of their meaningful conversation.

As soon as Rogue saw a break in Kitty's flow of excited words she stepped in.

'So Kitt, what do ya think would happen if, say, someone knew where we were" Rogue tried to sound vague "And say that this someone was a cocky guy that wont take a hint and keep to his own business so he would definitely notice something.

"That was pretty specific" Rogue looked sheepish "Well the Professor says that people aren't, like, really ready to except us, and what we are" She sighed "It wouldn't be good"

"Yeah Ah could have quessed" The Goth looked at her feet as she walked.

"Who is he?" Kitty lightly bumped Rogue's shoulder "And don't try and deny it!"

"Ah know what ya want me to say," The two girls arrived at school "And Ah hate to disappoint ya but its nothing like that".

"Bonjour Cherie" The Cajun appeared out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around her waist, which she immediately smacked away.

"Whatever you say Rogue" Kitty walked off giggling.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

After that she didn't see Remy for the rest of the day, luckily for him. Rogue was fuming. Once Kitty had an idea in her head there was no convincing her otherwise. In her eyes the Cajun had known this, done it deliberately, as if to make sure that she was surrounded by the thought of him when he wasn't around to aggravate her personally. Risty had noticed Rogue's obvious dark mood and so had promised to get her out of practice that day. Rogue wasn't sure whether her friend had a plan or not but she appreciated the thought. The bell for the end of the day came and the two girls drifted towards the hall.

"Ill get you outta there"

"Ya don't know what ya going to do, do ya?" Risty shrugged.

"It'll come to me!" Rogue looked doubtful and went inside.

'_At least it cant be as bad as last time'_ Rogue thought looking around _'The Swamprat's not even here'_

"Right everyone!" Ms Maxwell began looking less pleased that her best actor was not there "You know the drill"

The students lined up grudgingly. Ms Maxwell called for some of her worst performers to go first and rogue allowed herself to relax slightly, until she felt an overbearing presence behind her. A pair of hands went to cover her eyes and she ducked just in time. That could've been messy.

"Surprise Cherie" Remy stood before her looking as cocky as ever.

"Don't call mah that Swamprat"

"So y' can call Remy a pet name but he cant call y' one" Something inside Rogue snapped and she quickly turned her back on him rather then getting into an argument.

"What aren't y' going t' hit Remy? Call him names?" She gave no reaction so he touched her shoulder.

"What's wrong with ya! Ah'm not one of ya little pursuits so just leave mah alone!" Her burst of anger was louder then she wanted it to be and everyone turned to look. Not that this lasted long as drops of water began to fall rapidly around them. Remy just stood there staring at her, while the rush of the confused students ran past him, shocked by the rage he had brought on. The sprinklers were going at full blast and Rogue left the gym soaked.

"I told you I'd get you out of there!" Risty ran excitedly towards her "Whoa you were supposed to get out fast"

Rogue smiled and said, "Ya timing couldn't have been better".

The two girls walked to a coffee shop two blocks away. They ordered and found a table while Risty told Rogue of her amazing plan to activate the sprinklers.

"And you doubted me" She said sipping her coffee.

"Ah'll never doubt ya genius again" Risty laughed "Thanks Rist, today's been crap"

"I could've guessed" Risty put down her mug "You know Kitty told me the strangest thing today…"

But Rogue was up and walking fast at the name Kitty.

"Rogue?" She called after her.

The Goth didn't want to hear another word about him. He toyed with her feelings too much already, she was not going to listen to anymore about him.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Drenched, cold and stunned Remy walked home along the back streets. Walked to his house. This confined hovel would never count as home, not by a long shot. As his feet took him up the pavement he passed by a cheap looking red car that he didn't recognize. Remy solemnly walked up the path and opened the door. A stocky man stood in the hallway scratching his unshaven shin. The two eyed each other up before Remy pushed past him to get into the kitchen where his aunt stood rummaging through her purse.

"What happened t' Mike? I liked Mike," He said bitterly.

"Who's he then?" The man emerged from the hallway.

"My nephew. He wont be bothering us tonight" She replied but he stayed still.

"Na, who's Mike? You wouldn't be messing around my back. Would you know?" He approached her and she looked up warily.

"Don't be stupid"

"Come on now. Don't lie to my face" He grabbed her wrist and took another step so he was right in her face.

"Back off homme" Remy couldn't watch this, no matter how he loathed the woman.

"Oh right, I'm scared of the skinny runt" He stepped closer to Remy and jerked Vicky's arm. Remy's unseen hand tightly grasped a card in his pocket.

Weighing up the situation, Vicky stepped forward and slapped Remy with her free hand.

"Shit woman" He stepped back from the two.

"I think you should get out of here runt" The man had an overpowering smell of alcohol on his breath.

Quickly Remy left, before he did something that would cause him to have to move again.. He'd never been so insulted, so hurt._ 'Well dat's a lie'_ He thought bitterly quickly pushing away the sudden rush of memories.

'_De bitch' _he thought as he slammed the door behind him _'No femme should be treated like dat but she… why should I have t' help de ungrateful slut'_

_>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> _

Bed. Glorious warm bed. Rogue's body relaxed and all the tension she had been storing left her. After the piles of study and homework she had collapsed into bed and began to doze immediately.

Her thoughts became blurred and mixed as a million images flashed before her eyes. Images of people and places, memories that weren't her own swirled around her mind. She was used to this and they simply became like dreams to her. Some sweet, some not. Tonight she was lucky. A simple memory that required little thought as it was a young girl's first day at school. Everything seemed big, but the faces were warm and smiling. Somewhere beyond the frizzy haired teacher a loud thump sounded. Rogue rolled over and found that she was awake. The clock read 12.30. The wind must have been blowing the tree branches against her balcony doors. She could hear them creaking as if under some weight. She strained her ears to listen. Rogue could hear no wind in the tree's branches. She sat up and peered across the room. The curtains were closed but there was a slight glow from the full moon coming in. She switched on the light and walked slowly towards the door, shivering in the cold air. Rogue drew back the curtain and peered out. The grounds were easily visible in the moonlight. Her eyes landed on a dark hunched figure pressed up to her door. She leaped back immediately dropping the curtain. Thoughts rushed through her head, she could find no logical explanation. A stray dog couldn't climb up to the second story but what kind of criminal makes such an effort just to sit outside someone's door? Rogue could find no reason to trust the figure outside her door, but she could find nothing to fear ether. With an unsteady hand she reached for the door handle and turned it slowly. It swung inwards from the weight and the figure tumbled inside. Remy clutched at his head where it had hit the bedroom floor.

"Rem ya moron" She cried falling to her knees beside his head "What are ya doing here"

He looked at his fingers, which were speckled with his blood.

"Let mah see" She rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his head down. A lump was forming and he had a very small split in the skin "Ya'll live"

"Well dat's a relief," He slurred his words.

"What are ya doing here?"

"Would y' believe" He said emphasizing each word "Dat Remy is drunk".

She rolled her eyes. Rogue started, as there was a sudden knock at the door. She stumbled to her feet and raced to the door opening it an inch or two.

"Rogue?" Kitty said yawning "You all right? I heard a noise".

"Ah'm fine. Ah…fell out of bed" Kitty peered around Rogue suspiciously and her eyes widened.

"I think you might be crossing a line here"

"It's not what ya think," Kitty lifted an eyebrow "Ah'll explain tomorrow. Don't tell anyone".

Reluctantly Kitty stepped back and Rogue shut the door. She leaned on it, shut her eyes and sighed heavily. _'Why am Ah lying for him. Ah should let Wolverine tear him to shreds' _

Her eyelids slid open and she found that he was staring at her. Her hair lay in tangled waves and she was suddenly very aware of her pajamas: a tight singlet that she could find no other use for and baggy flannel pants. She found it hard to move beneath his steady gaze.

"Why are ya here?" She asked for the third time that night.

"Where else is Remy sposed t' go" He said with a clumsy shrug.

"Don't ya have a house. Or at least several girls all offering ya their beds".

She saw that he found no humor in this and he turned his gaze to the floor.

Rogue scooped up a jersey from the floor and slipped it on.

"It's night time, and ya wearing ya stupid shades"

He grinned at this.

"Sensitive eyes" He offered hoping she'd buy it.

"Fine…well…if Ah were to maybe…just for tonight…ya could stay" Rogue didn't even know what she was saying, but he looked so desolate.

Remy sent her a thankful gaze.

"But Ah never want to hear a word about this, right" He nodded and she closed the open door.

Rogue had a small couch at one end of her room, which was buried under laundry, books and anything that she couldn't find a place for. With one swipe she knocked all of her belongings onto the floor. She was so thankful that he made no cheesy complaint about where he'd rather sleep. She pulled a blanket and an over stuffed pillow from her closet and stuffed them into Remy's arms. Rogue switched off the light and slid back into her own bed. Colour rose to her cheeks from the sounds of him undressing and she pulled the covers around her more tightly.

**Dont forget to reveiw ;) **


	15. Morning Musings

**Short one. Sorry. But hey I got it done in one night. That's gotta count for something right?! LOL**

She could hear him breathing. Each breath he took was slow and soft. Rouge had been awake since he had arrived and now the morning light was starting to creep across the sky. She rolled over and strained her eyes in the dim light to see him. Remy was lying facing her with his arms pulled in tightly around himself. His eyes were squeezed shut and she realized that this was the first time she had seen his face without his shades. Darkness crept from the room and in the new light she could see no disfiguring scar or any other reason for him to cover his eyes. Rogue prayed that he wouldn't open his eyes and see her staring at him, but the curious side of her hoped that he would. She began to try to imagine what colour they would be. But not even deep brown or icy blue seemed to fit his face. He stirred suddenly which broke through her musings and she quickly turned away, but he did not wake. Rogue sat up and sent another long glance at him before sliding quietly out of bed. She grabbed some clothes from her draw and, deciding that she wouldn't risk him waking up, left to go and change in the bathroom. There was no one else in the hallway, which didn't really surprise her since it was 5.45am. Rogue took her time dressing and she must've ran the brush through her hair a million times before reluctantly returning to her own room. She could hear the other students waking up and grudgingly starting their day. The Goth very slowly turned the handle of her own door and peered inside. Morning light filled the room and she found him still asleep where she had left him. Rogue began to fret. Should she wake him? Leave him where he could be discovered or where he may discover something? She suddenly had images of him stumbling around the halls, witnessing all that they had tried so hard to keep a secret. But the thought of waking him… No that would be too awkward. Remy LeBeau had slept in her room. He would never let this slide. Maybe with his hangover he wouldn't be sure what had happened last night or of where he was. With this hope clear in her head she decisively opened the balcony doors in a hope that the cool air would wake him and he would just leave. Rogue turned and walked to the door when she stopped. Something had become tangled around her foot. She kicked it off as soon as she realized what it was. A pair of mans boxers. He was naked. Rogue hurried from the room with her face burning.

Rogue was calmer when she reached the kitchen and she slowly walked over to the large wooden cupboard and started to rummage through. She selected two cups that had not been damaged from any mutant related accidents. After realizing what she had done she put the second cup back. There was no way that she would bring coffee to her 'guest'.  
"If your not using that, can I have it" Rogue looked down from the cupboard to see Jamie standing beside her.

"Sure, sugah" She passed it to him smiling. Jamie was the youngest at the institute and Rogue had taken a liking to the little guy.

"Thanks" Rogue walked over to the kettle and he followed.

She began pouring herself a coffee and he watched her intently.

"One for me too!" He announced placing his cup beside hers on the counter.

Rogue gave him a sidelong look and then said, "How old are ya Jamie"

"Eleven!" He said looking determined.

"Ya ten" She informed him.

"Ten and a half" He corrected and she laughed.

"Too young for coffee" Jamie didn't try persuading her, he just fixed himself a cup when she had walked away. Rogue saw but she just let him. What was she, his mother?

Food wasn't on her mind. She couldn't stomach breakfast that morning. Rogue just sat at the table with the other students, sipping her drink.

"This is a nice surprise" Scott took the seat beside her "You might even be at school on time today"

She nodded silently, smiling when he gave her a concerned look. Jean sat beside Scott and gave her an even more aggravating look.

"Ah swear to God, Jean, if ya trying to read my mind!" Jean looked offended and sat back to eat her breakfast.

"Hey Roguey" Bobby sat across the table from her "Guess what I heard"

Rogue looked up quickly, expecting it to be more Kitty gossip.

"There's a new mutant in town" Bobby leaned in as if to make sure that no one else heard, even though he spoke loudly "I heard the Professor and Logan talking about it".

"Bobby!" Jean piped up sounding shocked.

"What? You probably knew already anyway," He said tapping his head.

"I did not!" Jean stood up and pushed her chair in "I'm sure the Professor would have told us if this was true".

"Yeah, might've told you. But some of us have to find out second hand"

"Ah thought ya said ya heard it from the Professor" Rogue looked at him suspiciously.

"Well…From Kitty…Who heard from Tabby…Or was it Jubilee" He shrugged and continued his pondering as Rogue left the table and made her way back upstairs.

Her heart raced and her hands went cold as she reached for the door handle to her room. He was either gone, still asleep or snooping around her room with that stupid grin on his face. Or she would walk in on him…unclad. She took a deep breath and leaned on the heavy wooden door and stepped inside.

The couch was bare, except for a folded blanket and a creased pillow. Remy was nowhere to be seen. Rogue walked to the door and shut it. She leant heavily against it. This was best. No confrontations. Maybe school would be OK. Maybe the Cajun would be back to normal. Maybe she would once again be able to see him as no more then a cocky jerk that had taken an interest in her. She wouldn't have to think about that dark look. She wouldn't have to think that there was anymore to him then what met the eye. As long as he would do the same she would survive the day. Just as long as he did not expose anymore of himself to her then she would feel less obligated to do the same. But even as she thought these words she didnt really beleive them.

**More soon. Thanks!**


	16. Dreams All Round

**This is short and i am sorry.**

**What more can i say LOL Thanks for ya awesome reviews **

She was beautiful. So strikingly beautiful. Remy remembered little from the previous night. Some he wasn't sure was even true as it felt like a dream. Something that he was sure of was the reality of the raised voices and harsh words followed by a trip to a shady bar where drink flowed cheap. After that reality stumbled and dreams began to take over. He had gone to that place where he had followed her to. Without really thinking it through, it was the only place that he wanted to be. After that there had been pain. A fall of some kind and she had not exactly treated him gently. But that didn't matter. Just from looking at her. From being near her he completely forgot himself. Maybe if he closed his eyes then he could revisit that place. And he could relive those moments. She sat beside him and said something with relief in her voice. There was a knock on the door and she left his side. Remy didn't see who it was and at the time he didn't care. Rogue stood before him. She looked so beautiful. He had sensed her obvious fear and confusion and rage now pulsed through him as he began to imagine what could've caused that kind of mistrust. And then nothing. He just woke up in that place and stumbled out without looking back. Remy had a deep fear. A worry on the edge of his mind. She had been so afraid, but he would never hurt her.

'_Not even in drunken confusion' _He quickly assured himself '_I would never have hurt her' _

Remy glanced at his surroundings, he found that he had unknowingly walked through the mess of back streets and had arrived near his house. He reached into his pockets and found no money. Maybe the drink had not flowed so cheaply. He looked down at his wrinkled clothes. They would not last him the rest of his schooling days he thought with a grimace. Remy walked solemnly to the house where he was no longer welcome and climbed the fence into the back garden. He could see no sign off life inside and decided that the 'lovely couple' must be passed out in the bedroom. He walked around the side to his bedroom and hoisted open the small window. This was going to be a tight squeeze. After a few minutes of shifting different parts of his body through, very expertly Remy thought, he finally landed inside.  
Suddenly he was unsure of what to do. If he packed his stuff then he still would have no where to go. Though he had an idea of where he'd like to. But if he stayed…Well that would mean swallowing his pride and taking whatever abuse the woman could throw at him. Remy sighed and began to change into fresh clothes. One step at a time, he thought calmly. He would go to school and figure out the next step tonight.

Remy scooped up his school bag and threw it cleanly through the window and quickly followed it.

His whole walk to the high school consisted of worries of Rogue revealing that his dreams were just that. Dreams.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Rogue wished he wouldn't come. She prayed that his hang over was too severe. But of course, even if it was, he obviously had nowhere else to go.

'_Unless it was all a trick'_ She thought beginning to fret _'Unless the whole sympathy thing was another one of his games'_

Either way Rogue was at school, in class, awaiting to see her fate. The final bell was long gone and she quickly relaxed. Math had never looked better.

"Pre-test" The ancient teacher called joyfully and Rogue ate her words.

No sooner had the class settled down to hour-long test the door opened suddenly. Every head was turned as if this new arrival would save them from the boredom. They were partially right, as no one looked bored as the Cajun walked in smoothly and took his seat. A 'late' slip was promptly placed on his desk along with the test without waiting for an explanation. A few people found this interruption to be a good excuse to start talking again.

"Quiet!" Called the teacher slamming a ruler down on her desk and startling the whole class. Silence was recovered and the students grudgingly continued the test.

Now far too flustered to focus on the questions in front of her, Rogue decided that this was another test that she would surely fail. Remy, as far as she could tell from the glances she stole of him, looked as if school was far from his mind.

Eventually the shrill bell sounded and the class departed. Rogue was amazed at her own agility, it may have even made Wolverine proud. She was the first out and down the corridor not even waiting for Risty who caught up with her puffing slightly.

"Ya need to get into shape Rist" Rogue joked as her friend caught her breath.

"I'm lucky I caught up with you at all!" She put a hand on her arm to slow her brisk pace "What was that?"

"Well…" Rogue looked slightly embarrassed "Ah need to tell ya something"

"This sounds bad" Risty looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah it is" She finally stopped at her locker "But ya going to love it"

Rogue was right. Every detail had to be repeated as she begged for Risty to calm down.

"This is so romantic!" Rogue's cheeks reddened slightly "Just like Romeo and Juliet!"

Rogue despised irony.

But halfway into the day the inevitable happened. Rogue was cornered by Remy in the hallway.

"Bonjour Cherie" She found that this phrase was becoming a cliché.

"Hi" She attempted to side step him but he countered her move.

"Y' been avoiding Remy"

"Why would ya think that" Rogue said it not meaning it as a question.

"Y' are doing it right now" He said blocking another escape attempt.

"Can ya blame mah?" She said angrily "Ya stink of after shave"

"Sorry but Remy had t' cover up de' smell since he didn't get a chance t' shower dis morning" He said smirking.

Rogue reddened, knowing what he was getting at.

"Remind mah to burn the couch" Another attempt at escape was quickly foiled.

Remy lifted his eyebrows over the rim of his shades.

'_Not a dream at all den'_ He thought with a smile.

"Oh yeah, Remy had forgotten all bout dat" Rogue swore under her breath "See y' tonight den"  
He winked and walked off leaving her wishing that she hadn't said a word.

**Yes not long.**

**Very sorry **


	17. The Morning After

**Kinda short. My bad.**

By the end of this week Rogue was bound to have a stomach ulcer. She walked home with thoughts racing through her head and her feet dragging on the pavement. Her stomach was in knots. The sensible side of her brain was giving her hell. She felt split. Her mind was in turmoil. He couldn't come again. What the hell was she thinking. She had just let him walk away. Why didn't she run after him and slap the grin off his face. She could've stopped him. She could've made him see that he didn't want her. She had done it before. It was the only way she could get by. For only a second did Rogue allow another voice to slip through. One that begged her not to shut him out. A voice that tried to assure her that it could be different. As soon as the absurd feeling was gone a swift wave of grief hit her as if she had lost something great by making this decision. Rogue shook off the feeling and arrived at the gates in a foul mood. Brown leaves lay beneath her feet and were crushed into the thick mud where they lay ugly and dead. The door was heavy and creaked as it was pushed open.

"Rogue! I bet you, like, thought that I forgot but I didn't!" Kitty intercepted her path to the stairs "I haven't even told anyone else!" Kitty was glowing with pride.

Rogue gave her a cold look with her eyes stinging bitterly. She pushed past and even though Kitty knew better she still persisted by saying "You promised"

Rogue swallowed and the feeling was unbearable. She quickly fled up the stairs and the other girl let her go. The sound of her bedroom door clicking shut behind her gave her little comfort. Only when the blaring music blocked out all thought did Rogue stand up from where she had sunk to the floor. A swift wipe of her eyes left her feeling pathetic. She took one long breath and her stubborn pride returned. Thoughts of plans and angry conversations formed in her mind and she knew what she must do.

Darkness fell. Rogue had not eaten and her stomach felt cold and empty. But thoughts of her discomfort did not dwell long in her mind. She stared outside through the open door. Nothing moved and there was no sound. From time to time she found her eyes trailing back to the clock and hours seemingly flew by. Of course the idea of simply locking him out had seemed more logical, but she had her reasons for wanting to make this personal. Rogue sat on the small couch with her back pressed up to a cushion and her knees pulled tightly to her chest. She was expecting him so she remained fully dressed. Her room was black. Her eyes became unseeing of anything but the glowing of the moon. Her heart sank deep inside her. She was beyond shivering from the cold and simply sat there numb. Her pale hands loosened their grip and she allowed herself to sink. Everything was still. A tear dripped to her neck and she felt warmth.

Light came through the glass panels of the closed door. Rogue shivered in the wintry morning air. She shrugged off the large woolen blanket that covered her and stood up stretching. The couch had done a number on her neck. She still couldn't believe that she had slept there.

He hadn't come, she realized. This made her feel even more pathetic. Last night it had all felt so important. She had sat there until the small hours of the morning feeling numb and he had not come. Rogue swore loudly. This was quickly followed by a loud sneeze. She laughed grimly at her stupidity. The clock to her right showed 9.00am. This hardly seemed possible to her. Without changing to fresh clothes she ran out of her room and down the empty hallways. She could find no one to assure her that her clock was wrong. Everyone had left already. Rogue didn't know what to do. There was a sudden noise behind her and she spun around. Logan stood before her.

"Your reactions are slow" He muttered gruffly "Charles said you could have the day off. Said you'd probably need it".

He studied her face briefly before continuing down the hall and muttering "Didn't say why"

Rogue was grateful. School was something she didn't think that she could face today. The full extent of her tiredness set in and she staggered back to her room. Exhausted she collapsed into the comfort of her bed. She stared blankly around the room as if she had overlooked something. Something important. Sleep came swiftly and dulled the aching concerns.

11.30. The clock's letters burned dull in the light room. Rogue had been awake for a while but she had little desire to rise. The bed felt lumpy beneath her and her stomach groaned in pain. There was no way that she could sleep again so she swung her legs out of bed and staggered to her feet. Rogue grabbed a towel and made for the bathroom. The room filled with steam as she turned on the shower and slipped in under the flow of hot water. The room was soon teeming with peaceful aromas from the scented hair products and shower gels. Finally pulling back the curtain and stepping out of the shower Rogue found herself feeling a lot better. Her problems felt smaller and less pestering. She sighed peacefully as she pulled on clean clothes and left the bathroom. Rogue felt strangely responsible and decided to catch up on some long forgotten study. Remy momentarily left her thoughts.

Four p.m. rolled by and the other occupants of the house arrived and the lower level was full of life. Cheerful sounds drifted up to Rogue and she felt the need to make amends. Hearing the teens climbing the stairs she felt slightly sheepish as she slipped from her room but no one asked for an explanation, not even Jean. She just missed Kitty who had gracefully phased into her room. Rogue knocked on the door and waited hesitantly for a reply. The door swung open and she saw that the other girl had a joyous look on her face.

"Hey...ya want some answers?" The squealing girl quickly yanked Rogue into the room.

"Tell!" The Goth winced at the excited tones and she turned and shut the door.

"Okay, well…" This was harder then she had expected "What do ya want to know?"

"Everything! Remy LeBeau was, like, in your room. What happened" Rogue almost laughed as the girl must have forgotten who she was talking to.

"He fell inside and Ah…"

"Why was he outside?"

"He was…Ah don't know and ya not helping mah" Kitty mimed zipping her mouth shut "Anyway he fell in when Ah opened the door and he hit his head. He was fine" Rogue added spotting the concern on her face "Oh and he was wasted"

"Wow. So he, like, came all the way just to see you! Then what happened?"

"Nothing! Ah kicked him out on his sorry ass" Rogue suddenly felt very defensive about the decision that she had made and there was no way that she was about to tell this to Kitty. The valley girl's face fell when she saw that this story would go no further.

"Sorry Kitt" Rogue swiftly walked out.

> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
